1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light assembly, and more particularly to a light assembly having a light control or changing device or structure for controlling or actuating the light assembly to generate various light colors and/or to generate various light flashing or emitting modes or processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical light devices comprise one or more light bulbs or light emitting diodes energized by one or more batteries and controlled by one or more switches for controlling or actuating the light device to generate indicating or warning lights.
For example, the applicant has also developed a typical light device which is issued as U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,464 to Tseng and which also comprises one or more light bulbs or light emitting diodes or light members energized by one or more batteries and controlled by one or more switches, and a vibrating switch is coupled to the integrated circuit for controlling or actuating the light device to generate indicating or warning lights.
The light members may be switched on and switched off or controlled by the vibrating switch, but the light members may not be controlled to generate lights of different time intervals. In addition, the light members also may not be controlled to generate lights of different light intensity or brightness or the like.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light devices.